


All signs point to gay

by smolbirbplant



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Drag Queen, Drag Queens, F/F, Gay Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 06:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolbirbplant/pseuds/smolbirbplant
Summary: Asami follows a strange person into a gay bar. She slowly realized where she is, could it be a sign?





	All signs point to gay

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place between seasons 3 and 4

Asami walked down a dark, empty street of Republic city. There wasn’t a single person on the street besides her. She was enjoying the moonlit walk until a figure, covered in a bright floral dress, quickly came out of an alleyway and ran by. The figure hit Asami’s shoulder it its haste. 

“I’m sorry ma’am,” Asami said as she turned around. The figure turned to face her. Asami was somewhat startled to see muscular biceps and a chiseled jawbone looking back at her. “Or sir,” She corrected.

“You can call me whatever you want cutie,” Asami got a wink and a kiss blown in her direction before the person in a dress opened a door of a nearby shop open. When it opened multi colored lights and loud music broke out onto the otherwise dark city street. “See you around,” The person in a dress stood up tall and walked into the loud shop. 

Asami was, needles to say, a little bit confused. But in her confusion she caught the door as it was closing and looked inside. The interior looked, and smelled, like a bar. But there were people all around wearing outrageous outfits and dancing all over anybody that didn’t push them away. Asami stepped in and let the door close behind her. She quietly sat down at the bar and tried to take the place in. 

“What can I get for ya?” Asami was startled by the voice from behind her.

“I’m sorry,” She said as she turned around. WHen she did she say a tall lanky man whose eyes were covered with glittery green eyeshadow that matched the blindingly reflective green handkerchief that was in his otherwise normal waiter uniform.

“This is a bar, people usually order drinks when they sit where you’re sitting,” The man said.

“Sorry, I’m not much of a drinker,” Asami said meekly.

“You seem to be new,” The man’s expression lightened and he put his elbow on the counter. “What brought you here?” He asked.

“I followed this man in a dress in here after he bumped into me in the street,” Asami  
explained.

“Drag-queen,” The man said.

“What?” Asami asked.

“You probably followed a drag-queen in here,” Asami’s conversation partner was then hit in the face with a small piece of cloth.

“MANIK, GET TO WORK,” A voice yelled.

“That’s the boss,” Manik said as he pulled the rag off of the top of his head. “I hope to see you around some time, it was nice talking to you,” Manik stuck out his hand.

“Asami,” Asami shook Manik’s hand and he walked to the other end of the bar.

Asami turned around on her bar stool and continued looking around the establishment, that was until she was interrupted again by a new man standing in front of her. 

“Aren’t you that girl that works with the Avatar?” He asked. The amount of blue glitter in his hair made Manik look more matte than Asami’s nail polish. 

“Uh yeah, she’s my friend,” The new man sat down on Asami’s left.

“Do you mean your friend,” He leaned in close to Asami. “Or your friend,” Asami gave him a puzzled look and he responded by wiggling his eyebrows that had also been doused in glitter.

“What do you mean?” Asami asked.

“What do I mean,” The man leaned back and looked offended. “You’re in the gayest bar in Republic city, what do you think I mean,” Asami took another look around the room. This time she noticed that all of the women that were grinding on other people, were only grinding on other women. And that all of the men that were grabbing people’s butts were grabbing other men’s butts. 

“I uh...” Asami was speechless.

“Did you not realize that this was a gay bar?” The sparkly blue man asked. Asami simply shook her head and got a chuckle as a response. “The name’s Kamaru,” Kamaru stuck out his hand and Asami slowly shook it. “You’ve stayed for this long, you were think it might be a sign?” Asami turned her stool out to face the rest of the bar.

“Not really,” She noticed a bulletin board that obviously hadn’t been cleaned in years, seeing that it still had one of Mako, Bolin, and Korra’s Pro-bending posters on it. Asami looked at the two year old image of Korra. “But maybe it is,”

**Author's Note:**

> Manik and Kamaru's names are based on a guide on this site
> 
> http://forums.avatarspirit.net/index.php?topic=10938.0


End file.
